Lilo And Stitch: KissHeartbreak Hotel
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Stitch wants to let Angel know how he feels for her and what better way than singing some Elvis music. Don't own L&S or the song from Happy Feet


Lilo & Stitch: Kiss/Heartbreak Hotel

* * *

Summary: This is an Angel and Stitch and decided to use the song from 'Happy Feet' and thought hey imagine if Angel were Norma Jean and Stitch as Menphis and the interesting thing is that Heartbreak Hotel is a Elvis song and thought it would be perfect for this. Please enjoy oh and if anyone wants me to fix it or something let me know.

Also don't own Lilo and Stitch or anything except the idea behind this fanfic.

* * *

It was another perfectly normal day in Kauai or as normal as can be not while as a few genetic experiments were about enjoying their time and one in particular was bored but also a little miffed as half the male kind of her species were following her like no tomorrow.

The pink female experiment with long tendril antennaes that curved along with her body and wore a frown on her pretty face. She hadn't meant to bump into them but after seeing her coming by they were trailing behind and some trying to catch her attention.

_Come on and be my love ..._

Angel look over her shoulder to find it was 601 otherwise known as Kixx and speaking in their alien tongue. "But how can you know for sure?"

_Oh, 6-2-4._

Angel sighed, Is there really just one?

_Come on, be my love._

Angel rolled her eyes and kept on walking, trying to ignore them once again and couldn't help as this was getting frustrating and getting on her nerves. She wished they didn't bother her like this and give her the chance to choose someone she wanted.

Angel then thought of a song she heard on the radio not too long ago and how much it reminded her of what she would like as the human's called it.

_You don't have to be beautiful,_

_to turn me on._

_I just need your body, baby,_

_from dusk 'til dawn._

_You don't need experience,_

_to turn me on._

_You just leave it all up to me..._

Come on, 6-2-4!

...Huh? Oh great not again, there was more now and some of her female cousins seeing what the commotion was about and Angel doing her best to pretend this and singing louder just to tune them out.

_You don't have to be rich,_

_to be my pearl._

_You don't have to be cool,_

_to rule my world._

_Ain't no particular song,_

_I'm more compatible with._

_I just want your extra—_

She turn when she realized everyone was crowding around her and almost had to stop and tell them to move back.

_Boy... boys!_

_Give a girl a chance!_

Just when she thought she had about had it she heard something and turn to see Stitch, yes Stitch, the one experiment she found herself falling for before but seeing him here and wearing what appeared to be black leather and dark glasses and holding a electric guitar powered by Sparky, 221.

_Well, since my baby left me..._

_I found a new place to dwell._

_It's down at the end of Lonely Street,_

_at Heartbreak Hotel._

_And I said,_

_I'm feelin' so lonely, baby._

_I'm feelin' so lonely._

The female experiments crowded around him, transfixed by him and Angel pushing herself to the front as she found herself singing along to his song.

_I'm feelin' so lonely…I could die..._

Stitch looked over, the glasses lowered and their eyes locked onto one another as Stitch moved slowly to her.

_Don't have to be rich,_

_to be my girl_

Angel sang the next verse to the song as she edge closer.

_Don't have to be cool,_

_to rule my world_

Stitch walking over as the other slowly gather around them, _To rule my world…_

_Ain't no particular sign_

_I'm compatible with_

_I just want your_

_Extra time..._

_And your..._

_Kiss..._

And as everyone gather around the two and watched as they shared their first kiss together.

Meanwhile as the two experiments left hand in hand, passing the small café where three people, well one human and two aliens were sitting and reading newspaper until they lower them and the one girl in a red Hawaii dress look to the two, her aunt and uncle who seem to be still in shock and disbelief before hearing her say, "See I told you it would work. Elvis music always get the girl's heart."


End file.
